


That was Just a Dream

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Pre-Slash, lol, such a meta title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't close his eyes without going there...like it or not. And he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written as a reward for Simplyn2deep for her fic in the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_word comm. The prompt was: "In your dreams, you discover the perfect mate. Each night they are there and each day you rush home to get to sleep as fast as possible to be with them again. Describe one of the encounters dreamt about."
> 
> It came out a bit different - and a touch more angsty. But I hope you like it. :)

“Hey, hey – left! This way, Danny…c’mon, this way! Shortcut! Trust me.”

“What the…are you serious? You are _not_ serious. Oh, God help me you are….”

“We can do this. Jump!”

Why he followed him, Danny knew he wouldn’t ever be able to explain – not to himself, let alone anyone else. The distance from the dock to the barge was huge; too much to bridge with a leap; physical, of faith, or otherwise.

“Aa _aaaggghh_ hhh!” He wind milled with his arms, willed his legs to stretch that one more, tiny inch and…

A toe. He landed on the boat by a toe, somersaulting in order not to fall in a painful heap. But damn, if it didn’t work; they were just close enough when he made it back to his feet to grab the perps by their shirts, wrestle them down, get cuffs on them.

“See?” The nightmarishly enticing maniac with the dark hair, pretty mouth, wide shoulders and the devil in his eyes was grinning over at him. “Told you.”

“You’re certifiable. You realize that?”

“Probably. But here’s the thing; of all the possible options, why pick this?”

“Excuse me?”

The perps? They were gone. As quickly as he’d asked the somewhat rhetorical question, they disappeared. The barge and the dock…. all gone, too, and now they were standing in an office with a huge computer table to their left; an office way the hell nicer than the shit hole precinct he worked in. 

It was the most familiar room he’d never seen before.

“What I’m saying, Danny, is there are so many things you could choose from. This, for example; us hanging out together, waiting to catch a case. It’s way better than what we just went through. Or maybe our Friday happy hours on the strip. Sundays at my place. Not to mention…us. Alone, taking each other apart if you know what I mean and you do. So… why did you pick some random, dangerous foot chase tonight?”

“Like I have any say!”

“Of course you do…”

“No, I don’t! I shut my eyes and I pray, every freaking night, to dream about normal shit but I land here instead. I land wherever you choose.”

“You can tell yourself that, Danno, but it’s not true. It’s your head. It’s your call. I think…you want it all. You want to experience everything possible between you and me – the good and the bad. And that’s why….”

“Okay, look - that’s the other thing,” he got in his face, ready for a fight. Maybe a good fistfight would wake him up. “Why the hell do you call me that? No one anywhere, ever in my life has called me that. It’s not a high school nickname, nothing from my family, my friends, my fellow cops so….”

“Grace calls you that.”

“My partner? She does not! Never, once has she ever…”

“I’m talking about your daughter.”

“My.....are you trying to get your clock cleaned? ‘Cause if you don’t stop this shit now, smart ass, that’s what’s gonna…..”

~*~

“Aaaaaggghhhh!” Danny sat up in bed, gasping, right arm cocked, fist ready to swing.

To the sight of Rachel next to him. She didn’t even stir, because the girl slept like a rock. 

“Oh….hell. Aw, crap...."

Danny went through the routine that usually cleared his brain of that place. Of him. A trip to the kitchen for a glass of water, an Advil, a small shot of whiskey and five minutes staring out the living room window. Centering himself back in his own home. 

This time? It didn’t work so well.

He stood watching Rachel sleep, then walked to the chair by the bedroom window. He pushed a pile of clean clothes on it down to the floor and sat watching her.

It meant nothing. None of it. It was nerves – about Rachel, about getting married in a month. He’d never been anywhere tropical. He had zero interest in that kind of place. He’d never seen that guy – he was a figment, a symptom of his stress. Nothing more.

And if that figment felt more right than anyone ever had in his arms, in his head, in his…life?

It meant nothing. 

It was just a dream.


End file.
